PRAVUS OBSIDEO (Evil Haunt) Part 2
by tstormch
Summary: Crowley suddenly turns to human after he's injected Sam with Crowley's demon blood. Dean and Cas still investigate why Crowley was using an ancient spirit to control major businesses. Then a sudden outbreak of demons hit the nation, once Crowley becomes 100% human. Or is Crowley leading the boys on to their demise?


**SUPERNATURAL**

 **PRAVUS OBSIDEO (Evil Haunt) Part** **2**

 _(Review from the last story.)_

DEAN: ( _Sits Sam up.)_ Sam talk to me. ( _Shakes him gently.)_ Wake up Sammy. Come on don't do this to me. ( _Sam moves and looks around. Dean hugs him tight.)_ You scared me little brother.

SAM: ( _Confused.)_ What happened?

CAS: You passed out when I tried healing you.

DEAN: Is he delivered?

CAS: As much as he's going to be. He's going to forever have some of it in his blood. He's had since he was baby.

DEAN: Yeh don't remind me. ( _Stands up and helps Sam up.)_ You feeling ok now?

SAM: Weak but yeh I feel not as heavy inside.

DEAN: I'll get some breakfast on and we'll just take an r and r day. ( _Walks into the kitchen and Sam nods yes. Cas looks at him.)_

CAS: I gotta go. You take care ok? Call me if you all need me.

SAM: Of course, thanks Cas. ( _Cas disappears. Sam turns to go to the kitchen as he does the scene shows his eyes. They turn black….)_

 **BUNKER**

 **24 HOURS LATER**

( _Sam is asleep on the sofa. Dean notices and stares at him weird.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Walks around the sofa to him and gently shake him.)_ Sammy get up. ( _Sam wakes up and slowly sits up.)_ Why are you sleeping out here instead of your own bed?

SAM: I couldn't sleep in there. I was getting claustrophobic.

DEAN: Since when did you get claustrophobic?

SAM: I'm not. Just felt like it in there.

DEAN: I see. Anywho we have a case.

SAM: What about?

DEAN: ( _Throws a newspaper down to him.)_ It's in this.

SAM: ( _Looks at it and up at Dean.)_ Were you out already?

DEAN: No, Cas inherently popped into my bedroom and handed it to me, telling me we need to help him. And that this is why.

SAM: A plague? Cas is worried about plagues?

DEAN: Not so much about the plague itself but what or who is causing it. He's suspecting Crowley is up to something. That he's working at high force for some reason.

SAM: When isn't he up to something? Think he conjured up something he can't control?

DEAN: Knowing Crowley he could've done anything. And with that building being haunted like it was, yeh. Get ready we gotta ride.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 **I-60**

 _(Sam is staring out the window of the passenger side with his head against the glass.)_

SAM: Dean pull over.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him in concern.)_ What?

SAM: Pull over unless you want me to vomit all over your car. ( _Dean pulls over and stops. Sam quickly gets out and throws up sounding like he's going to choke. Dean quickly gets out of the car to where Sam is.)_

DEAN: Sam, what's wrong?

SAM: ( _Leans against the car.)_ I don't know it hit me all of the sudden. ( _Moves Dean out of the way as he does it again. Dean watches in concern.)_

DEAN: Maybe it was something you ate earlier at the stop we made.

SAM: ( _Sits in the car.)_ I don't know maybe. Lets go I need a bed to lay down in. ( _Dean closes the door and gets in on his side. They drive off.)_

 **2 ½ HOURS LATER**

 **HOTEL AMERICA INN**

 _(Dean and Sam are in a room. Sam is asleep in the bed. Dean is drinking a beer. Cas suddenly shows up.)_

DEAN: ( _Chokes on his beer.)_ Cas!

CAS: I'm sorry. I'm glad you all came. I think a rouge angel is involved with Crowley and we must stop him. ( _Notices Sam.)_ Sam ok? It's not like him to be asleep this time of day.

DEAN: He got car sick or something on the way here. He's never gotten car sick before, so I'm just thinking maybe something he ate earlier.

CAS: ( _Walks over to him and lays his hand on his side.)_ Dean he's burning up.

DEAN: ( _Stands up.)_ What?

CAS: It's the demon blood. It's still fighting against his body.

DEAN: Thought it was out of him!

CAS: He needs a blood transfusion. I can't heal him with that blood in him. If it was typical demon blood, I wouldn't' have any problem but its Crowley's blood and its more potent. You're going to have to start injecting him with your blood. Till this blood in him is cleared.

DEAN: I don't know that were the same blood types.

CAS: I can make it so for now and I'll change yours back to your own blood type.

You have a syringe?

DEAN: Do I look like a doctor to you?

CAS: I'll get some. I'll be back soon. ( _Dean looks at Sam in concern.)_

 **AN HOUR LATER**

 _(Cas returns with five syringes and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. And hands him to Dean.)_

CAS: _(Cas touches Deans forehead.) There you're blood is the same type._ Give him 5 cc's of your blood every hour. The five syringes should help him out of it. I'll be back for you two later this afternoon. I got a location on that angel. Be sure to change the needle after getting blood from yourself and injecting Sam.

DEAN: Thanks Cas. ( _Dean gets one of the syringes out and injects himself with it and withdrawals blood. He cleans off the needle with rubbing alcohol. He walks over to Sam as he's sleeping and lifts up his shirt over his bicep. He injects it into his arm, Sam jumps up moving away in fear.)_

SAM: What the hell.

DEAN: Settle down its ok.

SAM: What are you doing?

DEAN: You need my blood Sam.

SAM: Why for what?

DEAN: Cas says the demon blood is coming against your body and that by injecting my blood into you will help you.

SAM: ( _Sits at the edge of the bed.)_ What does he know?

DEAN: ( _Glares at him.)_ Excuse me?

SAM: There's no where in the book that human blood can get ride of demon blood.

DEAN: Cas seems to think it will.

SAM: Cas isn't a doctor.

DEAN: No but he is an angel and our friend. Hell he's practically family as far as I'm concerned.

SAM: I don't think it's a good idea to be doing that, Dean. There's got to be another way.

DEAN: Well when you come up with one you let me know ok? ( _Starts packing his duffel bag.)_

SAM: I'm sorry, Dean. You just took me by surprise. I haven't been myself and I hate it.

DEAN: Well when I'm done with the next four hours of injecting you, you should be fine.

SAM: I trust you Dean.

 **4:30 P.M. DAY 1**

 _(Sam is on his laptop searching the internet. Dean is cleaning his gun out. Cas appears between them.)_

DEAN: Cas your lucky I'm cleaning this gun.

CAS: You couldn't hurt me anyway. ( _Dean shrugs his eyebrows.)_ I found where that rouge angel is and he is with Crowley.

DEAN: Where exactly is their location?

CAS: Fifty five miles from here in an abandoned house.

DEAN: Let's get going then.

CAS: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ How you feeling Sam.

SAM: A little weak but I'm fine.

CAS: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ How much blood have you administered to him?

DEAN: I just gave him his second dose twenty minutes ago.

CAS: Good just keep at it. He'll be fine afterwards. I'll take us there if you're ready.

SAM: Why are you having us do this when you can go in and kick his ass.

CAS: He has every angel symbol to keep me out possible. I need you two to go in there and remove them anyway you can and I'll do the rest.

SAM: Sounds fair enough.

DEAN: ( _Grabs his bag.)_ You sure he doesn't have any of his minions with him out there? Around the place or anything.

CAS: I'll take care of them. ( _Both Sam and Dean stand in front of them they all disappear. They arrive in the middle of farm country. Dean and Sam look around and see the wide open area they ended up. They see the two story dilapidated house.)_

DEAN: You didn't say about being in the middle of nowhere.

CAS: I'm sorry I didn't think that was important.

DEAN: Sometimes Cas…

CAS: ( _Looks at him as he stopped mid-sentence.)_ What?

DEAN: ( _Smiles.)_ You're one in a million. Now where is Crowley in this house?

CROWELY: I'm right here. ( _Dean and Sam look toward the voice.)_ Hello boys. How nice of you all to come see me. How do you like my new home?

DEAN: Id talk to your realtor I think you got taken.

CROWLEY: Such the smart ass aren't you Dean.

DEAN: I like to think so. Anyway I thought you'd know that by now.

CROWLEY: Oh there are a lot of things I know about you Dean. That is for sure. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ So Sam how's your rehab coming with Dean's blood.

DEAN: ( _Glares at Cas.)_ How'd he know this?

CROWELY: Don't blame your winged friend over there. Let's just say its the word on the street.

CAS: Let Josiah go!

CROWLEY: And what will I get in return? You bring these two guys out here for what? Get me distracted so you play hero? I have a few new tricks up my sleeves Castiel. ( _Claps his hands twice and Cas disappears. Dean and Sam glare at him.)_ Don't look at me that way. I could do the same to you two if I so chose. But I got a better idea what to do with you. _(Dean and Crowley disappear. Sam stands there in shock and looking around in panic.)_

SAM: No, no! DEAN!

 **CROWELYS DOMAIN**

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 _(Crowley is in a room talking to two of his follower's.)_

FRED: So is Dean back as your right hand man?

CROWELY: No you idiot. I brought here so I can make his brother my right hand man.

FRED: Why not convert Dean?

CROWELY: Dean is a thorn in my flesh!

SHAWN: Why didn't you just kidnap his brother?

CROWELY: See here you to blubbering idiots! I want to torture the lot of them. Make his dear baby brother worry while I torture the hell out of Dean. ( _Walks into another room slamming the door shut. Inside Dean is tied up with a single light overhead.)_ Enjoying your accommodations?

DEAN: Go to hell.

CROWELY: I can't do that I own it.

DEAN: Where's Sam?

CROWLEY: Oh here we go again on about your brother. Don't you ever get bloody tired of babysitting? ( _Dean glares at him. Crowley walks over to him.)_ Do you know how irritating you have become to me? You leave me hang high and dry. When I gave you the opportunity of a lifetime to be my right hand man. And you shove it into my face! ( _Grabs a nearby knife. He puts the knife to the side of his neck.)_ Nothing is going to give me more pleasure then to rip you to pieces! ( _Crowley paper cuts the side of Deans throat enough to cause pain. Crowley stands back.)_ Now then, ( _Walks over to a table and picks up a hand held sledge hammer and turns and faces Dean.)_ where can we use this? ( _Walks over to him. He suddenly raises it up and slams into his upper leg. Dean screams out in pain.)_ Am I being too torturous for you? It's only payback Dean for what you did to me!

DEAN: _(In pain.)_ What the hell have I ever done to you! ( _Crowley gets in his face.)_

CROWLEY: Try to make me bloody human again that's what!

DEAN: And that's bad for you?

CROWLEY: My life was worthless! I was a no body! I don't have to explain myself to you! ( _Hits Dean in the shoulder with the hammer. Dean cries out in pain.)_ I'm through with you for now! I'm not going to kill you to your brother gets here. ( _Walks out of the room. Dean slouches down in pain.)_

 **BUNKER DAY 2**

 **9 P.M.**

 _(Sam is sitting at the table staring at it. Cas shows up behind him.)_

CAS: Sam I'm sorry.

SAM: ( _Looks back at him.)_ For what setting us up?

CAS: I never set you up. He must have forced it out of Josiah.

SAM: Just go away.

CAS: You need my help. Crowley wants you, you know that.

SAM: _(Gets in Cas's face.)_ Then let him have me! ( _Walks to the kitchen.)_

CAS: You don't mean that.

SAM: Maybe I do.

CAS: ( _Suddenly shows up in front of Sam.)_ Why did you leave, he has dean in that house. All you had to do was go in.

SAM: You were gone I didn't know what more to do then to come back here.

CAS: I can take us back.

SAM: Yeah how well that worked out the first time.

CAS: I didn't do this on purpose Sam.

SAM: Just take me there. I'll take care of this myself.

CAS: I understand. ( _Touches his forehead and they end up outside the deserted house.)_ I'll be standing by should you need me.

SAM: Thanks Cas. ( _Walks toward the house. Inside Sam looks around hearing_ m _uffled voice from the basement. He heads the direction cautiously. He walks over to the basement door and its opened. He peers downstairs. He slowly sneaks downstairs and sees Dean tied to the chair with his head still slumped over. He rushes over to him, trying to untie him. Dean opens his eyes.)_

DEAN: ( _Weak.)_ Sammy?

SAM: ( _Noticing all the blood on him.)_ What has he done to you.

DEAN: You need to get out of here, Crowley wants you.

SAM: Not without you I'm not. ( _Crowley walks in noticing.)_

CROWLEY: Well now look at this. Moose trying to free the squirrel. ( _Sam looks over at him.)_ You save me the trouble of finding you by you coming here Sam. _(Sam's vision starts to blur. Crowley notices.)_ What's wrong Sam, needing more of my blood. ( _Dean weakly glares at Crowley.)_

DEAN: Crowley, no! ( _Sam falls to his knees breathing heavy.)_

CROWELY: ( _Gets a syringe out of a box already filled with his own blood.)_ Not to worry Sam I have extra just for you. _(Walks over to Sam and injects him. Sam passes out.)_

DEAN: Dammit Crowley!

CROWLEY: Oh the insults dear Dean. You're little brother will be fine, he can't survive off his own brothers blood just mine. Mine is a little stronger than yours. So I suggest you can it! ( _Sam wakes up confused and notices Crowley.)_ Hello Sam. Welcome back. ( _Sam stands up.)_ Do me a great big favor. And kill this man off ok? ( _Sam looks at Dean. Josiah walks in and notices what is going on.)_

JOSIAH: What are you doing?

CROWLEY: These are the two brothers I told you about. One of them is becoming my right hand man. And the one tied up is about to cross the plane into glory. ( _Sam looks at Crowley and Josiah. He closes his eyes and stands there.)_ Sam? ( _Sam stretches out his right and starts breathing heavy. Josiah backs off from Crowley. Crowley goes flying against the wall and gets slammed into a wall and knocked unconscious. Sam walks over to Dean and unties him. He lifelessly collapses into Sam's arms, Sam lifts him up.)_

SAM: Come on Dean you need to stand so I can help you out of here. ( _Dean groans in pain trying to put weight on his leg.)_

DEAN: _(Weak)_ Sam I can't. _(Josiah walks over to them.)_

JOSIAH: Please allow me. ( _Sam stares at him as Josiah touches both their foreheads; they end up outside the old house. Cas is standing there staring at Josiah.)_

CAS: Josiah.

JOSIAH: I turn myself into you. I realized what was happening, he beyond poisoned my mind. I couldn't determine things for myself.

CAS: It's ok, Josiah. I forgive you. He's evil and has a way to do things like that. Just keep in touch I may have need of your help again.

JOSIAH: Consider it done. ( _Cas looks at Dean and Sam.)_

CAS: I need to get them home. Dean isn't going to make it out here.

JOSIAH: Go, I'll watch your back.

CAS: ( _Looks at him.)_ Thank you. ( _Touches Dean and Sam's forehead and they end up back at the bunker. Sam helps Dean to the sofa and lays him down. Cas walks up beside him. He touches Deans stomach and Dean gets instantly healed. Dean looks up confused and quickly sits up. Sam stops him from getting up.)_

SAM: Hey, its ok were home. Just take it easy.

DEAN: What happened?

CAS: We were able to get away. Josiah, pulled through. He realized the error of his ways. ( _Dean looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: You ok?

SAM: I'm good.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Cas.)_ You think Crowley will still going to come after Sam?

CAS: I think he'll always be after you both. You're a thorn in his flesh and he knows what you want to do to him.

SAM: Think he can still be freed to be human again?

CAS: Not sure, being you have already tried. But you could try the way you freed Dean. ( _Sam looks at Dean.)_

DEAN: What?

SAM: I can do it.

DEAN: No Sam.

SAM: I still have his blood in me. I can use the power I got to subdue him.

DEAN: ( _Stands up and walks to the kitchen.)_ You remember how well that panned out with ruby.

SAM: It's already in me, Dean I'm not drinking it.

DEAN: Yeah and if you forget how quickly it runs out of you too and what happens to you physically when it does.

CAS: My suggestion was to do what you did for Dean. Get the blood from a hospital and get it sanctified and inject it into Crowley.

SAM: How can we get him back here?

CAS: Leave it to me.

DEAN: ( _Opens a beer.)_ And as for you, all Crowley has to do is clap and makes you disappear. ( _Walks over to him.)_ And that is another question I have. How did he do that?

CAS: I'm not sure, but I have an uneasy feeling about it.

DEAN: Yeh so you can't go in and Rambo you're way to him and bring him here. Till we can figure out exactly what he's into.

SAM: Then I'm the only that can get him here.

DEAN: Answer is no.

SAM: Dean, trust me the quicker we do this the better. Then we can integrate him force him to tell us.

DEAN: Sam, you're forgetting one thing, he is still part human. And holding him is not going to be as easy.

SAM: As long _as_ we tie him down with more than just demon traps _._

 _CAS: It's the logical way, Dean._

 _DEAN: (Sits on the sofa arm and points at Cas.)_ You keep out of this. And I need more vials for Sam to restart the blood transfer on him.

CAS: Dean, we got limited time with the power that resides in Sam. I would never suggest it if I thought there would be another way.

DEAN: I have a better idea. (Stands up and looks around the room.) Crowley! Come here now! I order you! _(Suddenly Crowley appears in the room. Sam stands there in shock looking at him and Dean. Cas stands there puzzled.)_

CROWLEY: How the bloody hell you do that.. Again to me? ( _Dean grabs cuffs off a table with demon trap on them and cuffs him.)_ What do you want with me?

DEAN: To leave us alone! ( _He takes him back to the holding room and ties him down with ropes in the middle of the demon trap.)_

CROWLEY: You ever going to explain how you're able to summon me without summoning me? ( _Cas and Sam walk in.)_ Now your motley crew joins in on the scrutiny.

DEAN: I'll explain if you tell me how you're able to just clap an angel away?

CROWLEY: Is that what you're so upset about?

DEAN: That's only part of it. You've all but ruined me!

CROWLEY: Ruined you? All but ruined you? What do you think you've done to me? ( _Sam walks past Dean.)_ U have moose here turn me into to part human having these nasty human desires and emotions! I can't stand it! And you want to talk about ruining somebody!?

SAM: Answer his question Crowley!

CROWLEY: Or what? ( _Sam stretches his arm out toward him closing his eyes.)_ You got no power. ( _Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Sam, no! ( _Crowley starts to shake and scream out in pain. Sam stares directly at Crowley making a fist. Crowley's chair shakes violently. Dean notices Sam weakening. Cas notices and stares at him in concern.)_ Sam! ( _Sam collapses and Crowley passes out. Dean kneels by Sam)_ Sam! Talk to me. ( _Sits Sam up against him.)_ Sammy come on. ( _Blood starts coming out of his nose as he comes out of it. He looks around bewildered.)_

SAM: Dean what happened?

DEAN: _(Helps him up.)_ Stand up. ( _Sam stands up a little shaky in the knees.)_

CAS: Didn't get much out of him but Sam knocked him out.

DEAN: Yeh if it did anything or not is the question.

CAS: We won't know about what he's up to or not either, and how he did that to me.

DEAN: Let's get out of here. I gotta give Sam his treatment. You need to get me more syringes. ( _They walk out closing the doors behind them. Crowley looks up toward the door glaring.)_

 **HOUR LATER**

 _(Sam is eating dinner with Dean. Cas walks in.)_

CAS: Think we should go in and check to see what's become of him?

DEAN: I could particularly care less.

CAS: He'd ask you a question you didn't answer. How did you get him here without going through a summoning ritual?

DEAN: I don't know. It's like a control I've had on him it seems since I had the blade.

CAS: Maybe it because you still have remnence of a knight of hell. That enables you to do so.

DEAN: I don't maybe. ( _Stands up.)_ Let's go see if we have a dead body in there.

SAM: I'll catch up to you. ( _Dean and Cas walk into the holding room. Crowley sitting there staring at them.)_

CROWLEY: What happened? Why am I here?

DEAN: You ready to answer my question?

CROWLEY: I don't understand what you mean.

DEAN: What is it you got into that gave you the ability to clap angels away?

CROWLEY: I have no idea what you're talking about. Who are you?

DEAN: ( _Gets up close to him.)_ Quit playing these games with me Crowley!

CROWLEY: Who's Crowley?

DEAN: ( _Looks at Cas and back at Crowley.)_ It's your name!

CROWLEY: You have me confused with someone else. My name is Fergus Roderick Macleod.

CAS: Dean. ( _Dean looks at him.)_ Come here. He's human.

DEAN: What? How's this possible.

CAS: Sam. He had to free him.

DEAN: Yeh but no smoke came out nothing just the both of them passed out. ( _Sam walks in. Dean looks at him.)_ You feeling ok, Sam?

SAM: Yeh why?

DEAN: We think Crowley is human.

SAM: What? You sure?

DEAN: Only way to find out. ( _Grabs a flask of holy water and walks over to him.)_ No hard feelings for what I'm about to do. ( _Splashes him with water._ He _looks at him funny.)_

CROWLEY: What was that for? Who are you?

DEAN: I'm Dean Winchester. Over there is my brother Sam and ( _Stares at Cas a minute.)_ And our buddy Cas.

CROWLEY: It's nice to meet you but could you tell me why you have me tied and splashing water on me?

DEAN: You were possessed by a demon. You had made a deal and it took over your body.

CROWLEY: How do you know that?

DEAN: The demon told us.

CROWLEY: I am in your debt. You saved my life!

DEAN: Yeh.

CROWLEY: I don't mean to be a burden but I'm famished. Anyway I could have some dinner of a sort?

DEAN: I guess it's safe to untie you. ( _Dean cuts the ropes and unlocks the cuffs. Crowley rubs his wrists.)_ Come on we'll get you dinner. ( _Dean walks out as Crowley follows him. Cas and Sam follow behind. Sam stops Cas.)_

SAM: You think for sure he's one hundred percent human?

CAS: Looking at him and seeing I'm sensing nothing of actual demon essence.

SAM: Anyway he could be putting on show?

CAS: He threw holy water on him Sam. He didn't flinch. Your brother did when he was.

SAM: Yeh but not when he was half human. ( _Walks on Cas stares at him in uncertainty._

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

 _(In the kitchen, Fergus is eating a hamburger. Sam and Dean are watching him. Cas is standing at distance.)_

FERGUS: This is really, really good. Never had such a good hamburger.

DEAN: Thanks. So you remember anything after the deal?

FERGUS: Other than promises this demon made. Nothing. Now wait actually I do now that I think more into it. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ I remember you. ( _Dean glares at him Sam looks at him in fear.)_ You tried freeing me a year and half ago. And you stopped.

SAM: You remember that?

FERGUS: I felt freedom come upon me then suddenly it was lost again. ( _Sam looks at the table in sorrow. Fergus notices.)_ Don't feel ashamed, Sam is it? You did what could. But you all freed me and I'm eternally grateful.

DEAN: Yeh you've said that already.

FERGUS: ( _Looks around his surroundings.)_ So you gentlemen part of a government institution?

DEAN: What?

FERGUS: With all this equipment and books. Looks to be of some research facility.

DEAN: Yeh you could say that.

FERGUS: What kind of books do you have? I love reading.

DEAN: Look, Crowl.. uh Fergus. You're not a guest and don't take it personally. But I don't one hundred percent trust you. You've been a demon for so long I have major trust issues right now..

FERGUS: Im sorry. But I can understand where you coming from. So you never said what you all do here.

DEAN: Were hunters. We deal in the supernatural.

FERGUS: Such as what I got into.

DEAN: Yeh you can say that.

CAS: Dean can I talk to you.

FERGUS: Can I look at your books while you all have a confab?

DEAN: Yeh sure. ( _Walks over to Cas. As Fergus walks to the books.)_ What is it Cas?

CAS: I want you to be careful.

DEAN: Didn't you just say he can be trusted that he was human?

CAS: He is. But just watch it. I need to go take care of Josiah. Keep in touch. ( _Cas disappears. Dean stands there shrugs his eyebrows and walks over to Sam.)_

SAM: What did Cas want?

DEAN: Told us to be careful with our house guest. You keep an eye on him. I'm going to take a shower. ( _Sam walks over to Fergus and sits across from where he is as hes skimming through a book.)_

FERGUS: ( _Still staring into the book.)_ What's up you seem troubled.

SAM: No actually just tired. Its been a rough week.

FERGUS: ( _Looks at him.)_ Why is that?

SAM: ( _Lays across the sofa while grabbing his laptop.)_ Just was. ( _Sam's nose starts bleeding Fergus notices.)_

FERGUS: You ok there my good man? ( _Sam rubs the blood from under his nose. He puts his laptop aside and rushes into the kitchen grabbing a paper towel and putting it to his nose. Fergus follows him in.)_ You get those often?

SAM: ( _Leaning against the counter top.)_ Only when im stressed. ( _Dean walks in and notices.)_

DEAN: What's going on?

FERGUS: You're brother seems to be ill.

DEAN: ( _Walks over to Sam.)_ Sammy?

SAM: I was just lying on the sofa and it happened. ( _Dean nods yes and walks over to a zipper pouch and takes out a syringe. He withdrawals his blood and cleans the needle and walks over to Sam.)_

FERGUS: What on earth are you doing?

DEAN: Can it! ( _Lifts Sam's sleeve and injects it into him.)_ Sit down here Sam. ( _Sam sits down at the kitchen table. Dean gets a beer out of the refrigerator)_

FERGUS: No need to be rude. ( _Walks back over to the library part of the room.)_

DEAN: He's as annoying as an itch.

SAM: I'm going to go lay down Dean.

DEAN: Lay down on the sofa. I'm going to watch some TV, try to relax. ( _Sam walks back into the room with Fergus and lays down across the sofa again. Dean sits down and switches on the TV and takes a drink out of his bottle of beer. Fergus looks over at him.)_

FERGUS: He going to be ok.

DEAN: ( _Staring at the TV.)_ Yeah he'll be fine.

FERGUS: Why are you so annoyed by me?

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ Don't take this the wrong way, ok? But I don't really trust your mug. And secondly it's none of your business. Once you get on your feet you're on your own.

FERGUS: On my own how do you mean?

DEAN: You get a job and be on your way.

FERGUS: I thought I could be a hunter like you guys.

DEAN: A hunter? Seriously?

FERGUS: Yes. I think I could do it. It'd be my revenge to get even with these evil villains.

DEAN: Villains? Oh brother. First of all they're not your average Sherlock Holmes type villains and ( _Looks at the floor.)_ Why am I even having this conversation with you. The answer is no.

FERGUS: You're not a very nice person I should let you know.

DEAN: Yeh well deal with it. ( _Takes a sip of his beer.)_

FERGUS: Do you always drink this much?

DEAN: This is my first beer. What the hell you my dad now?

FERGUS: Such temper.

DEAN: Do me a favor, read your book and let me at my TV. Ok? _(Fergus remains silent.)_

 **3 DAYS LATER**

 _(Sam is on his lap top researching Dean is reading a newspaper headlines.)_

SAM: Dean, Minnesota is having a major demon attack happening every other day.

DEAN: Not to mention what's happening locally. ( _Sam looks over at him.)_

SAM: Like what?

DEAN: Well by the headlines people are going missing or not remembering where or why they did what they had done.

SAM: I take by murdering, sex, strange behavior?

DEAN: Hit the nail on the head.

SAM: Why, why all of the sudden and so rampant?

DEAN: Maybe cause we did the king of hell in that hells little minions are running rampant.

SAM: So that could mean that …

DEAN: ( _Interrupts.)_ That our house guest is truly human. Where is he anyway?

SAM: In a room asleep.

DEAN: Get him up. We need to high tail out of here.

 **WICHITA KANSAS**

 **1 P.M.**

 _(They drive up to a police scene. Dean looks back at Fergus.)_

DEAN: Stay put you understand me?

FERGUS: What are you fellas going to do?

DEAN: Were investigating something.

FERGUS: You mean you're on a hunt.

DEAN: ( _Nods a reluctant yes.)_ In a matter of speaking. ( _Sam and Dean get out of the car. They walk over to an officer.)_ Hi I'm agent Sims this is my partner Nordberg. Were from the FBI. Could you tell us what happed here?

OFFICER: It was a typical murder. But no weapons were used that we could tell from the bodies.

SAM: How do you mean?

OFFICER: There were no wounds. No gun shot, no knife, nothing. They were just dead but blood was everywhere. It was like they just imploded but remain intact. ( _Dean looks at Sam in confusion.)_

DEAN: Can we see inside the house?

OFFICER: Sure, but it's gruesome. ( _Dean and Sam walk on inside and look around. The one room is showered in red from blood.)_

DEAN: What the hell?

SAM: Or who in hell?

DEAN: You get the feeling that something got released from hell we don't know about, since freeing Fergus from Crowley?

SAM: I hope not. Were in deep if that's the case.

DEAN: Yeah understatement. Let's get out of here. ( _They walk out and to the car. They get inside and Fergus looks at them.)_

FERGUS: What you find?

DEAN: Disgust that's what. We're going to be here for awhile.

FERGUS: What's that mean?

SAM: Means, you get to learn to be a hunter.

FERGUS: Really?

DEAN: ( _Starts the car.)_ Yeah.

FERGUS: Goodie! ( _Dean looks at Sam. Sam has a smirk on his face. They drive off.)_

 **7 P.M.**

 _(Scene shows a guy walk into a coffee café. He looks around and walks to the counter and sits down on the stool. A waitress walks up to him.)_

LUCY: Hi what can I get you?

DARIN: _(Notices the waitresses name tag.)_ Hi Lucy, I'm Darin. I would like a coffee.

LUCY: Hi Darin, it'll be coming right up. ( _The man looks around at people in the café as the waitress brings up the cup of coffee.)_ Here you go.

DARIN: Thank you. Can I ask you a question, Lucy?

LUCY: Sure.

DARIN: Are they're people that come in here more often than others. That you would recognize?

LUCY: Yeh they're a few.

DARIN: Would they be here right now?

LUCY: Well there's one down on the corner of the room there. And one at the end of this counter right now.

DARIN: Thank you again. ( _The waitress walks away. The man walks to the man in the corner of the café. And stands in front of him.)_ Hi. I'm Darin.

JOHN: Hi? Can I help you?

DARIN: John isn't it?

JOHN: How do you know my name?

DARIN: You have something I want.

JOHN: Excuse me?

DARIN: ( _Eyes turn black and he opens his mouth. Red and black smoke enters John. John stands up along with Darin and they both stare across the café. They both raise their arms and the café spontaneously combusts.)_

 **3 MILES AWAY**

 **HOTEL VILLAGE**

 _(Sam is laying on his stomach on the bed watching TV. Dean is just walking in from outside. Fergus is sitting at small table looking at the TV.)_

DEAN: Got my baby fueled up.

FERGUS: ( _Looks at Dean in surprise.)_ You have a baby? ( _Dean looks at Sam as if to say im going to do it if you don't stop me. Sam buries his face in the bed.)_

DEAN: Yeah it has four wheels. _(He stares at Dean weird and quickly changes the subject.)_

FERGUS: Anyone in here hungry?

SAM: There's a café just three miles from here. We could get something to go. They may even have pie.

DEAN: You said the magic word. Let's get going. ( _Sam gets up and they all leave.)_

 **TEN MINUTES LATER**

 _(As they drive toward the location of the diner they're EMS, Fire trucks and police at the scene.)_

DEAN: What the hell?

FERGUS: Looks like a fire?

DEAN: Really Sherlock? ( _Parks near the scene.)_

FERGUS: No my name is Fergus.

DEAN: ( _Glares back at him.)_ You know what I think I liked you better as a demon. ( _Sam and Dean get out of the car, Fergus follows them. They walk over to an officer. They show their FBI badges.)_ I'm agent Barnes this is agent Noble. We got information about this explosion. Any word what caused it?

OFFICER: Not yet it's still early yet, but from eyewitness reports, the café just burst into flame. ( _Sam walks over to a fire chief.)_

SAM: Excuse me, I'm an undercover FBI agent. My name is agent Noble. Can you tell me what you have found out so far?

CHIEF: So far nothing. We've did a glimpse over all gas lines and some of the electrical. So far nothing that could've caused an explosion of this magnitude.

SAM: You think possibly a bomb?

CHIEF: We haven't seen any signs. But I see your crew is coming to check to see. ( _Sam looks back and sees the bomb squad pulling in.)_

SAM: Yeah, thank you for your time. ( _Walks over to Dean. Fergus is staring at them.)_ There's no signs of gas, or electrical causes. It only leads to one thing.

DEAN: Yeah demon.

FERGUS: You guys steal those badges?

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ What?

FERGUS: You told me you were hunters not FBI agents.

DEAN: That's part of being a hunter. You portray authority figures to get answers. You go over there and ask them as a civilian they won't tell you jack.

FERGUS: Who's Jack?

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Sam, take your gun and shoot me will you please?

SAM: ( _Smiles.)_ I'm not going to do that.

FERGUS: I bet you I can get more information from them then you can lying and acting like someone else.

DEAN: Ok. Go ahead.

SAM: Dean.

DEAN: It's ok let him go. ( _Fergus walks over to one of the fire chiefs and starts talking to him. Dean and Sam watch.)_

SAM: Think he'll get more of an answer?

DEAN: I doubt it. ( _Fergus walks back over to them.)_ Well, they tell you anything?

FERGUS: They said there was a black substance they've never seen before. Toward the east part of the café. They said it wasn't ash from the fire either. And it smelled of sulfur. They said they didn't know what to make of it.

DEAN: They told you all that?

FERGUS: Yeah why the surprise?

DEAN: What did you tell them?

FERGUS: I told them I was a hunter and needed to know how the fire happened and if they had found anything unusual. ( _Walks over to the car and gets into the back.)_

DEAN: ( _Stares at Sam and starts walking over to the car.)_ Unfricken believable. ( _Sam gets into the car smiling. They drive off and the scene shows the fire chief watching them as they drive away. His eyes turn black.)_

 _(They get back to the hotel. Dean walks in and Cas is standing right there.)_

DEAN: Cas your just trying to give me a heart attack aren't you?

CAS: I'm sorry. Have you found out anything on what's going on?

DEAN: On with what? ( _Sam walks in and Fergus right behind him. Cas notices.)_

SAM: Hey Cas.

CAS: Sam. I see you still have him around.

DEAN: Best way to keep an eye on him.

CAS: True. Dean can I see you outside?

FERGUS: Can't you ever talk in front of me?

CAS: No this is rather personal between me and Dean. ( _Dean follows Cas outside. Fergus looks at Sam.)_

FERGUS: You're brother always this way?

SAM: Eh sometimes not always. Just when he's stressed.

FERGUS: What does he have to be stressed about?

SAM: Hunting is a stressful thing.

FERGUS: What is it exactly are we after?

SAM: Demons generally. And with all these things happening, something big must be going down. And we need to find out what and fast before it does. _(Outside, Dean is standing in front of Cas.)_

CAS: Dean something is wrong. I do not like what I'm noticing in Demon activity. They're becoming more powerful, more numerous than they ever have in years.

DEAN: Think it has something to do with Fergus?

CAS: No I don't think so. He's human I can sense that. But something or someone is putting these demons in strategic places.

DEAN: What kind of strategic places?

CAS: Like in military all around the world. They're scattered through the services of the world. Like an attack on the human race. In a form of colonization of demons. Even the angels are starting to get intimidated. And that's not like them.

DEAN: But by nature they're more powerful right?

CAS: Yes, but something or someone has more power, control, or into something that is even over powering us. Remember when Crowley clapped me away?

DEAN: Yeah. Dammit. Need to do some research out of the bunker, see if me and Sam can find anything.

CAS: Alright, we'll keep in touch. ( _Cas disappears Dean walks back into the hotel. Sam looks over at him.)_

SAM: Well?

DEAN: We need to get back to the bunker.

FERGUS: What's going on?

DEAN: Don't ask questions, Fergus just get packed we gotta go. ( _On the road, Dean is just staring at the road as he's driving. Sam looks over at him in concern and looks back out at the road. Fergus just sits there in the back staring at them both.)_

 **BUNKER 10:15 P.M.**

 _(They all walk downstairs. Dean walks over to the kitchen followed by Sam. Fergus stands there.)_

FERGUS: I'm going to turn in.

DEAN: ( _Getting a beer.)_ You do that. ( _Sam stands there staring at Dean.)_

SAM: You been quiet the whole way back. What did Cas say? ( _Dean looks behind Sam to see if Fergus is around and looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: Cas is on alert. He says something big is going down. The demons are becoming more powerful and are attempting to colonize. Cas said even the angels are intimidated.

SAM: Intimidated how can they be intimidated?

DEAN: Cause of what Crowley was able to do to Cas. We need to do some research. There's got to be something in this place that refers to this somewhere.

SAM: Let's get some sleep. And we'll get into this first thing in the morning.

DEAN: I will I'm just going to set up a bit. ( _Sam starts to his room. He walks by the room Fergus is in and he hears voices. The door is partially cracked open and Sam peeks in he notices him talking into a goblet.)_

FERGUS: You know I can't leave just yet. Take care of it your bloody self. I didn't appoint you as my right hand so you can muck things up. As soon as I take care of things on this end I'll be there promptly. ( _Sam quietly backs away to go to Dean. Fergus shows up in front of him.)_ You're not going to tell Dean now are, Sam. Cause if you do, ( _Stretches out his hand and Sam collapses to the floor.)_ I should've figured I couldn't pull one on either one of you. But as far as Dean is concerned I'm still my lousy good for nothing human self! Do I make myself clear? ( _Sam doesn't answer. Crowley makes a fist.)_ I said do I make myself clear? ( _Sam nods yes while in pain.)_ Now then, what I want from you is silence. Should you try telling your dear brother that I'm still me, I will have to take matters into my own hands and that would be your life. Got it? ( _Sam nods yes.)_ Now that I made myself clear. Have a good nights sleep. ( _Walks back into his room. Sam sits there on the floor out of breath.)_

 **6 A.M.**

 _(Sam walks stumbling into the kitchen. Dean is asleep on the sofa with a book on his chest. Dean wakes up hearing the commotion. He sees Sam putting the coffee on.)_

DEAN: ( _Sits up.)_ Rough night?

SAM: ( _Looks back at him.)_ What?

DEAN: You have a rough night sleep?

SAM: ( _Looks at the coffee maker.)_ Yeah just a little. ( _Dean walks over to him.)_

DEAN: Looks to me more than just a little. Have nightmares all night?

SAM: No. Just a lot on my mind about this probable mess we have on our hands. ( _Dean stares at him with an expression of yeah something more than that is up.)_

DEAN: Uh huh. Keep your secret.

FERGUS: Who's keeping secrets? ( _Sam jumps knocking his coffee cup off the counter, breaking it. Dean looks at him.)_

DEAN: Jumpy are we?

FERGUS: What's wrong Sam, I startle you?

SAM: Yeah wasn't expecting you be up this early.

FERGUS: I'm fully of surprises dear Sam. Can I have a cup of coffee.

SAM: Yeah. ( _Gets a cup out and fills it and hands it to him. Dean notices Sam facial expression.)_

FERGUS: Thank you Sam. ( _Walks over to the lounge chair.)_ Have we found anything out yet?

DEAN: Aside from just waking up no. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ I was doing some reading last night and found nodda.

FERGUS: Found who?

DEAN: It's an expression meaning I didn't find anything.

FERGUS: Oh. ( _Dean walks over to one of the diary books on the shelf and looks over at Sam.)_

DEAN: Here, we'll start with these. ( _Tosses it over to him.)_

SAM: ( _Looks at it.)_ Where you find this?

DEAN: I found about twenty of them in the safe room.

SAM: ( _Sits down at the dining table.)_ Really? ( _Starts going through.)_ Looks like they've documented everything they ever did and encountered.

DEAN: ( _Sits down near him as he lays the books between them.)_ Yeah. Maybe we'll find some hint of all this mess. ( _Opens the book and starts looking through it.)_

FERGUS: Why are you all over there?

DEAN: It's more comfortable.

FERGUS: Sam could you get me more coffee please. ( _Sam gets up and takes his cup and goes and fills it up. He takes it back to him and hands it to him.)_ Thank you. ( _He stares at Sam as if to say I got your number. Sam sits down near Dean and continues going through the diary.)_

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 _(Dean rubs his face and eyes and looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: Ten diaries and nothing.

SAM: We got ten more. Maybe in one of those. ( _Dean looks at him. He sighs putting his head down.)_ Ready for another one? ( _Dean puts his hand out while having his head still down. Sam smiles and puts it in his hand. Dean takes it and sits up and opens the book.)_

FERGUS: Sam, could you get me a bit to eat I'm famished. ( _Sam starts to stand up. Dean stops him.)_

DEAN: ( _Glares back at Fergus.)_ Hey! Get it yourself. My brother is not your maid!

SAM: Dean its ok.

DEAN: No its not. He has legs the lazy ass can do it himself.

FERGUS: Someone needs an attitude adjustment.

DEAN: I'll adjust you if you don't shut up. _(Fergus walks into the kitchen and finds something to eat. Cas shows up between Sam and Dean. Dean looks at him and stares at him.)_ Why doesn't this not surprise me. Hey Cas.

CAS: Finding anything yet.

DEAN: No nothing. We've been at this for three hours and im starting to see words floating through my eyes.

CAS: Josiah got a hold of one of the demons he got him to talk. Wanted to know if you want to see him and see what more you can get out of him. ( _Fergus looks their way.)_

SAM: What have you got out of him so far?

CAS: That as we suspected they're creating an army. With the help of an artifact. But he wouldn't say what kind of artifact.

DEAN: Wouldn't be an angel tablet would it?

CAS: That was destroyed.

DEAN: Anyway it could be rebuilt?

CAS: No. Not unless God himself would do it. And he wouldn't release to just anyone.

SAM: Dean I found something. Check this out. There's a Sepulchre that a doctor had in the 1800's that it said if anyone or anything were to disturb the vault that it'd raise this very powerful Demon, or the person disturbing the tomb would be enabled with great power. For a price of the their soul unless they agreed to share the power and ruling over whoever entered the tomb for power.

DEAN: Son of a bitch.

FERGUS: ( _Walks over to them eating a sandwich.)_ Find something interesting? ( _Cas looks at him.)_

DEAN: Yeah Sam did.

FERGUS: That's good ole Sam for yah. ( _Sam stares at him.)_

DEAN: Let's go talk to this captive demon friend you have Cas.

 **3 HOURS LATER**

 _(They all arrive at a deserted apartment building. They get out of the car and Dean looks around. Sam stays near Dean as Fergus gets out of the backseat.)_

CAS: His name is Darin. We have him on the third floor.

DEAN: Why?

CAS: That's where we found him. ( _They all get inside and to the third floor. Inside the room Josiah looks at them and notices Cas.)_ There he is. Josiah worked him over pretty good.

DEAN: Not compared to what I'm going to do to him. ( _Fergus watches intently. Darin looks up at everyone and notices Fergus and stares in surprise. Fergus looks at him in a way of asking, why you screw up stare. Sam notices. Dean gets near him.)_ So tell me what all of your demonic friends are up to and I can make this easy for you.

DARIN: Go to hell!

DEAN: Sorry been there. Try again.

DARIN: ( _Stares at him funny.)_ I don't have to tell you nothing!

DEAN: Oh really? ( _Punches him in the gut.)_ Want to rephrase that? ( _Pulls out holy water from his duffle bag.)_ Maybe this will get you to talk! ( _Splashes the water on him and he screams out in pain. Fergus stops Dean.)_ What the hell?

FERGUS: You're hurting him! What do you have in there?

DEAN: It's holy water. Its what you do as a hunter when you need to make them talk! ( _Darin stares at Fergus as if to say do something. Dean looks at Darin.)_ Now tell me? What are you all up to!

DARIN: None of your business!

DEAN: Oh really. None of my business. Well I gotta a problem with that. I make everything my business! ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Sammy. ( _Sam starts reading out of a book to cast the demon out from Darin's body. The demon starts reacting and screaming.)_

FERGUS: ( _yells.)_ Stop it! You're killing him! ( _Sam continues and Fergus looks at him and punches him.)_

DEAN: What the hell?! ( _Grabs Fergus by the lapels.)_ What the hell do you think your doing! Why you hit my brother!

FERGUS: He was hurting that man! _(Cas stands there watching guard fully.)_

DEAN: No one is hurting nobody! This man is possessed like you were. Were trying to help him! ( _Fergus stands there with an ashamed expression.)_

FERGUS: I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Not knowing what its really like on the other side of things caught me off guard. ( _Dean lets go of him.)_

DEAN: You touch my brother again, ill kill you is that understood? ( _Fergus nods yes as Dean turns his back. Fergus glares at Sam as Sam is holding his nose. Dean looks at Sam.)_ You ok?

SAM: Yeah, just need some ice I think.

DEAN: Cas were done here. Bring that demon to our hold at the bunker. We'll get better results in there. ( _Cas nods yes as he eyes Fergus as they all walk out.)_

 **BUNKER**

 **1 P.M.**

 _(Sam is laying on the sofa with an icepack to his face. Fergus gets near him to check on him Dean notices from the long table he's sitting at.)_

DEAN: Get away from him, Fergus.

FERGUS: I was just checking on him. I feel bad for my actions today.

DEAN: Yeah well I think you broke his nose. Sorry don't cut it. First rule as a hunter you need to control your emotions during a job. Outside that, it's all go. ( _Walks over to Sam.)_ How you feeling Sam? ( _Sam removes this is pack his nose is swollen and red.)_

SAM: It's killing me.

DEAN: I'll tell Cas when he gets here.

FERGUS: I don't think Cas likes me too much.

DEAN: I don't care much for you either but I live with it. ( _Walks over to the kitchen.)_

FERGUS: Why do you hate me so much?

DEAN: It takes a lot for me to trust anyone. And so far you're not earning it. Especially after what you pulled earlier today.

FERGUS: But I said I was sorry.

DEAN: Sorry fix his nose? ( _Fergus looks at the floor. Cas shows up behind Dean.)_

CAS: I have Darin in the holding room for you. ( _Dean jumps and leans against the refrigerator.)_

DEAN: Cas, i treasure you as family but one of these days!

CAS: Sorry. Is Sam ok?

DEAN: No actually. His nose is broke. You think you could help him? ( _Cas walks over to where Sam is laying. Fergus looks at Dean.)_

FERGUS: You trust him.

DEAN: Yeah I've known him longer too. It took two years before I totally trusted him.

CAS: Sam. ( _Sam quickly sits up startled from him till he realizes who it is.)_ It's ok its just me.

SAM: You startled me.

CAS: Allow me. ( _Touches Sam's face and his nose turns normal. Fergus notices.)_

FERGUS: How the bloody hell did he do that? _(Walks over to Sam.)_

DEAN: Long story. ( _Looks at Cas.)_ Let's go talk to our other house guest.

 _(Cas and Sam follows Dean into the holding room. Fergus follows behind them. Darin looks at them.)_

DARIN: What is this the welcoming committee?

DEAN: Shut up! As I said before we could do this the easy way or the hard way. What will it be?

DARIN: Nothing cause there's nothing to tell.

DEAN: Bull!

DARIN: I don't need to tell you nothing!

DEAN: Really? Darin is it? Can I call you Darin? ( _Darin glares at him.)_ You'll change your mind when I through with you. ( _Gets near him and splashes holy water on him. He screams out.)_ Now does that help?

DARIN: Drop dead!

DEAN: You first! ( _Splashes him again. He screams out.)_

DARIN: Stop That!

DEAN: I will when you tell me what I need to know! ( _Splashes him again.)_

DARIN: ARGH! Ok! Ok!

DEAN: Good. Now what are you all up to now that your great leader is gone?

DARIN: He's not gone! He's closer than you think! ( _Cas stares over at Darin with interest. Darin stares at Fergus and back at Dean.)_

DEAN: You're leader is nowhere near me. He's locked away in hell!

DARIN: Is he now?

SAM: What about the Demon tablet. Is there another one?

DARIN: Are we not the clever one. You've seen a replica of it in a case couple months ago in Washington state forest. ( _Sam stares at Dean and back at Darin.)_

DEAN: So who has it?

DARIN: ( _Staring at Fergus.)_ Crowley. ( _Dean looks at Fergus and back at Darin.)_

DEAN: This is Fergus, Crowley no longer has control of him.

DARIN: So you think.

FERGUS: _(Starts to approach him as if to beat him. Dean stops him.)_ Why you bloody little liar!

DEAN: Easy, let's leave the name calling at a low ok? ( _Fergus backs away.)_

DARIN: Now can I go?

DEAN: No. Who has this tablet?

DARIN: I told you who.

DEAN: We cast him out; he no longer is on this planet.

DARIN: Yeah he is.

DEAN: In another vessel?

DARIN: Ask your brother he knows. ( _Sam stands there uneasy.)_

DEAN: Leave him out of this.

DARIN: Why? He's in the middle of it now.

DEAN: Shut up! ( _Taps Sam's arm.)_ Let's get out of here. ( _They start to walk out.)_

DARIN: Wait you going to leave me here. Let me go I told you all I know!

DEAN: No. We may need you later. ( _They all walk out closing the door behind them._

FERGUS: What are you going to do with him?

DEAN: Use him as leverage if we can. Always comes in handy with a hunt. ( _Fergus stands there nodding yes. Cas walks over to Dean.)_

CAS: I'll start searching. I'll be back later.

DEAN: Just don't show up in my sleep ok? ( _Cas stares at him weird and disappears.)_

 **5 PM**

 _(Sam and Dean are sitting on the sofa lounged out watching TV. Fergus happens to notice.)_

FERGUS: You have this man tied in that room and all you two are going to do is sit here and watch TV?

DEAN: ( _Not looking at him.)_ That's the sum of it.

FERGUS: Thought you were going to find this tablet thing.

DEAN: It's in the process.

FERGUS: What do you mean?

DEAN: ( _Glares at him.)_ Do you ever shut up? Me and Sam get just a moment to relax and be normal for a few hours and you want to keep jabbering.

FERGUS: Well see when I had been licked. ( _Grabs a book and looks it over.)_

 **10 P.M.**

 _(Fergus, slowly stands up as the guys are asleep on the sofa. He quietly walks to the room Darin is in. Darin sees the door open.)_

DARIN: Its about time you come around.

FERGUS: Shut up! If you weren't such an incorrigible idiot you wouldn't bloody be here!

DARIN: What's your excuse?

FERGUS: I'm putting on this little act to buy us some time to get this demon back into our part of the world. And you give them the bloody map to the kingdom!

DARIN: I didn't see you do anything.

FERGUS: I could kill you now but you're not worth my time. (C _uts the rope off his arms. He scratches off part of the trap and pulls him out.)_

DARIN: You think you're going to be able to control this creature? You weren't able to control Dean!

FERGUS: He's already gave us this much. Now get out of here, before you expose me anymore. ( _Darin disappears. Fergus walks out of the room and into his own.)_

 **10 HOURS LATER**

 _(Dean goes into the holding room to check on Darin and sees he's not there. He quickly walks out.)_

DEAN: Sam! ( _Sam rushes to Dean.)_ He's gone!

SAM: What?! ( _Looks in the room.)_ How did he get out of here?

DEAN: I don't know but its ticking me off! I don't like this new demon game! ( _Cas shows up.)_

CAS: Gone isn't he?

DEAN: You know anything about this?

CAS: It has to be that tablet giving them these special abilities, Dean. With Crowley gone. ( _Sam stands there wanting to tell them. Fergus walks over to them.)_

FERGUS: What's all the commotion about?

DEAN: Darin is gone.

FERGUS: Gone? I thought you had a special holding thing you do.

DEAN: Yeah we do but for some reason it's not holding them.

CAS: ( _Comes out from inside the holding room.)_ Found out your reason.

DEAN: What?

CAS: Your demon trap had been scratched out on one side. That's how he escaped.

DEAN: How could he have done that? Someone from the outside had to done it. And me and Sam wouldn't have. ( _They all look at Fergus.)_

FERGUS: Don't look at me. I wouldn't even know where to begin.

DEAN: So you say!

FERGUS: I'm getting a little tired of this lack of trust of yours.

DEAN: I'm getting tired of you making my brother you're slave! ( _Walks away toward the living room. Sam and Cas follows.)_

CAS: Dean if you don't trust him why don't you lock him away?

DEAN: Cause I have no proof. If he is actually human I got a hell of a lot of apologizing to do.

CAS: Maybe but if he's slaving your brother. Something's wrong with that picture. ( _Cas looks at Sam. Sam stands there looking troubled.)_ Sam you ok? ( _Sam sits down and takes a book and sneaks a piece of nearby paper. He writes on it and closes the book, handing it to Dean. Dean takes it and opens the book. The note reads trouble at black rock. Dean stares at him in fear.)_ What is it?

DEAN: We have trouble in the homestead and its threatening the lives of our livestock.

CAS: So there's a wolf lose.

DEAN: Fergus, could come in here please? ( _He walks into the room from the hallway. Dean walks over to him.)_ I just wanted to apologize for the way I have acted with you. I gave it some thought and I just adjusted my mind and chose to trust you.

FERGUS: Coming from you means a lot. I accept your apology.

DEAN: Good. And to celebrate im going out and get us beers. Ill be back in thirty minutes. You and Sam have a good hang out time I'll be back asap ok? ( _Dean looks at Sam and winks.)_

CAS: I'll go with you. ( _Dean and Cas walk out of the room like they're leaving. Sam walks into the living room and sits down. Fergus looks over at him.)_

FERGUS: Well then. Alone at last.

SAM: You've had your fun what more do you want.

FERGUS: ( _Slowly walks over to him_.) You told them didn't you.

SAM: What are you talking about?

FERGUS: You told them in your own little words and in so many words that I'm not who I say I am.

SAM: I haven't told anyone anything.

CROWLEY: Don't lie to me Sam. I hate it when you lie to me. ( _Walks around the sofa.)_ You know what I told you what I'd do to you if you said anything right? ( _Sam stares at him.)_ Or should I jar that pretty little head of yours? ( _Sam suddenly collapses to the floor in pain.)_ I wanted to make you my right hand man. You're more grounded then your crazed brother. Once you were totally converted your body would've adjusted. ( _Kneels down to his level.)_ But being I'm full of heart I'm offering you the business preposition one last time. Are you with me or against me? ( _Glares at the floor.)_ I thought you were going to market. ( _Dean suddenly goes flying into a wall and held there. Crowley starts walking toward Dean.)_ Dean, Dean, Dean! What am I going to do with you? You always find a way to get in the way don't you?

CAS: Let him go Crowley!

CROWLEY: Oh, hark! I hear an angel speaking. ( _Turns to look at Cas. Cas is illuminated with light and wings spread.)_

CAS: Let him go!. ( _Crowley gets flung into a wall and knocked unconscious. Dean falls to the floor in pain. He looks over at Crowley and then back over at Cas. He's standing there weakly.)_

DEAN: Cas! ( _Cas passes out to the floor. Sam rushes over to him.)_

SAM: Cas? ( _Looks over at Dean as Dean slowly gets up.)_ He's out.

DEAN: He'll be fine. Let's get Crowley tied up double time and fix that trap.

 **AN HOUR AND HALF LATER**

 _(Dean double checking Crowley's ropes and cuffs. Sam is just finishing the touch up on the trap.)_

SAM: I'm done.

DEAN: Good. He's not getting out of here for nothing.

SAM: Think any human traits come out at all. If it was Fergus at any given moment?

DEAN: I highly doubt it. Crowley is very cunning. Typical demon all the way. ( _Sam nods yes.)_ Let's get out of here. I need a nap. ( _Sam giggles as they walk out closing the door. In the living room they got Cas on the sofa who is still out . Dean checks on him.)_ I hope he's going to be alright.

SAM: He can heal himself, Dean. He should be fine.

DEAN: Usually he's up, weak but up.

SAM: Maybe because of Crowley weakened him too much.

DEAN: Yeah hope so. ( _Heads to his bedroom Sam heads to his.)_

 **10:15 A.M.**

 _(Dean walks out sleepily to the kitchen. He looks toward the sofa. Cas is still laying there. Dean becomes more alert and walks over to him.)_

DEAN: Cas? ( _Lightly shakes him.)_ Cas you ok? ( _He doesn't answer.)_ Cas please wake up. We need you. You're all we got please. ( _He slightly moves and moans in pain. He looks up at Dean weakly.)_

CAS: Dean?

DEAN: ( _Smiles.)_ Yeah it's me.

CAS: What happened?

DEAN: You passed out after fling Crowley across the room.

CAS: ( _Slowly sits up.)_ Yeah, it was hard to bring him down with the extra power he has. ( _Looks at Dean.)_ Where is he?

DEAN: In the holding room.

CAS: Where's Sam?

DEAN: Still asleep I believe.

CAS: I'm beyond weak. It's going to take time to heal.

DEAN: Well I'm going to find a way to weaken Crowley too.

CAS: How are you going to do that? ( _Sam walks into the room and notices Cas.)_

SAM: _(Walks over to him.)_ Cas your ok.

CAS: Yeah barely.

DEAN: Ill figure out way too.

CAS: You need to worry more on what he's brought out of the ancient world then him right now.

DEAN: What he actually did something stupid?

CAS: Remember when I was on a rampage after drawing out all the leviathans?

DEAN: Yeah?

CAS: He's done the same thing except this demon makes leviathans look like kindergarteners.

DEAN: How big are we talking?

CAS: Strong enough to lose Lucifer from his cage. Strong enough to overthrow Lucifer and Crowley both actually. And.. _(Looks at the floor.)_

DEAN: And?

CAS: Strong enough to rid angels if they come in his path.

DEAN: So you're saying this thing is indestructible?

CAS: No, but no one knows its weakness yet.

DEAN: Yet?

CAS: Everything has a weakness. Except God and his angels. However angels cant confront him. And neither can demons or humans for that matter.

DEAN: Only God? ( _Cas stares at him.)_ And if you tell me trails to be able to overcome it ill punch you right now.

CAS: But this is speculation. I have no evidence that this creature was actually unleashed. We can only hope it hasn't.

DEAN: It's not like Crowley will admit that he has or hasn't.

CAS: Leave Crowley alone till I get my strength up. And we'll go in there together. Maybe he'll spill with all of us there.

-to be continued-


End file.
